Tease: Puppy
by Soyna
Summary: Prequel to Tease. Zack early life in Gongaga and his eventual travel into the life of ShinRa. This story will explore Zack's firsts. Meeting Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis, Reno and Tseng, as well as many other things.
1. Gongaga

**TEASE: PUPPY**

* * *

**Warning:**

A Zack and unknown for now. I am not going to tell until it happens. Fic…yaoi…eventually, won't be for awhile…if you don't like that…don't read.

**Author****'****s Note**:

This is a prequel to my other fic, TEASE.

You do not have to read the TEASE fic to get this story, but it does expand on the other.

I had a few readers ask who Zack's **first** was after chapter 20 of the other story after I left some hints about it. Plus the poll that I set up indicated that people are interested. So… I started this story which tells the tale of why Zack decided to join SOLDIER and eventually leads to Zack's _first time_…for those who are curious. This story will not be written at the same pace as Tease, until Tease is finished.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own the Final Fantasy fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.

* * *

**GONGAGA**

* * *

They were close to the reactor – as close as they were allowed to get without adult supervision. It was a nice quiet place that they often came to visit. It over looked the paths to town and the reactor, so if they were in trouble, they at least knew who was coming after them.

"SOLDIERs!"

"Really? Where? I didn't see 'em. Where did you see 'em?" A young, dark-haired boy jumped down from a tree to join another that was lying on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the pathway below.

The dark-haired boy gracelessly fell beside the other boy, causing dirt to fall down the path below. His friend scowled, but focused back down at the small group that was walking up the path to the mako reactor.

"Are you sure it was a SOLDIER? Was it Sephiroth? What were they wearing?" the dark-hair boy asked.

"Jus' shut up for a minute will ya, Zack?" the other boy said. "I don't think it was Sephiroth, jus' some big guy wearing the uniform of a Second and I didn't see any silver hair."

"Awww. Not Sephiroth? Bummer." Zack pouted slightly as he narrowed his eyes at the group that was disappearing behind a cluster of trees. Zack twisted to grab his friend's shoulder and shook it furiously. "Let's follow 'em!"

"Are you nuts?" the other boy said and glared at Zack who had bounced to his feet. The boy just groaned, resting his head on the grass after seeing the wide smile and violet sparkling eyes. "That was a stupid question." He muttered more to himself than his dark-haired friend.

"Oh, quit being such a stick-in-the-mud, Albin!" Zack said, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Come on!"

Albin slowly sat up and shook his head at his energetic friend. They had already done enough things in the day to get themselves into trouble. Zack's new pants were already ripped in the knees from climbing the trees. They had stolen some carrots from Mrs. Patrick's garden. They had to run from the guard dog in Mr. Fitz's yard when they tried to peak into Lira's bedroom window, and now he wanted to follow some SOLDIERs.

"Come on slowpoke," Zack said. "Let's go see what they're doing. Come on! Come on! Come on!" Zack bounced on his toes and looked anxiously to where the group had disappeared.

"If you get us 'n trouble…" Albin said as he stood, not bothering to finish the sentence.

"I know. I know. I'll take full blame, as usual," Zack said, still bouncing and looking over the edge of the cliff. "So… are we going?"

"Yeah." Albin wiped some of the dirt off his pants. He always gave in to Zack.

~_Zack's going to kill me one day~_

Zack grinned widely. "I'm going to take a short cut."

"Short cut?" Albin said, suddenly alarmed as he watched Zack jump off the cliff to the path below.

Zack yelled as he jumped, "Shiiit!"

Albin gasped as he watched his friend do, yet another, stupid stunt. He held his breath as Zack hit the ground and rolled, falling and eventually landing on his back in the middle of the path. Zack lay there, smiling up at him.

Albin yelled angrily down at him. "You moron! Why the hell did ya do that?"

He could hear Zack's laughter and a muffled, 'ow.' Albin shook his head at his friend.

~_he's insane~_

"I made it!" Zack hollered up, but did not move from his sprawled pose.

"Idiot," Albin muttered. "I'll be right down," Albin said and took the path to where Zack was. It took him all of two minutes, running.

~_Zack is going to get himself killed pulling stunts like that~_

Zack was sitting when he arrived to where he jumped. He had a wide, white grin crossing his face. "Hiya."

"Hiya. You're such an idiot. The path only takes like five minutes. Walking," Albin said, knowing that Zack really didn't care. Jumping off the cliff was just another example of how much of a reckless boy he was. "What did you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Zack said.

"Then stand up," Albin said. "You want ta go after those SOLDIERs, right?"

Zack slowly stood up. Albin could see a nasty-looking red scratch on his right arm as well as a swollen wrist.

"What's with ya arm?"

"'Nothin'." Zack grinned and tried to move it. His smile faltered for a moment. "I just need to not move it."

"Your wrist looks bad," Albin said, concerned. "Zack, you really shouldn't be so reckless!"

"I said it was nothin'. I've been through worse."

Albin sighed. He knew that Zack had been through worse. The boy had a death wish, he was certain. He broke at least two bones a year and was in the health center more than anyone in the town, only to go out and do it all over again.

Now that Zack was on his feet, he looked down the path that went to the reactor. "Let's go!"

"Seriously!" Albin said, but followed behind Zack as he started up the path.

"I want ta see the SOLDIERs," Zack said.

"We can wait 'til they get back to the town," Albin said. "They'll have ta come back."

"I wanna see them in action!" Zack was bouncing as he walked, as if he was ready to start running.

"Action means that there'll be monsters, Zack!" Albin yelled after him, having to catch up to his hyperactive friend. "We aren't allowed up 'ere for a reason!"

"Pfft!" Zack dismissed. "Race ya!"

Before Albin could respond, Zack bounced up the hill at full sprint. Albin sighed and ran after his friend, even though he knew that this was a very bad idea.

* * *

Zack knew that Albin wouldn't be able to catch up to him. He was the fastest runner in town. It was how he avoided getting caught all the time.

Well, at least right away. Everyone knew it was usually him that did it, especially if Albin was there. He had to go home sometime, and then he would have to face the music.

But SOLDIERs.

Real SOLDIERs. In Gongaga. That was the coolest thing ever. He wanted to see them in action. Hearing about it on the news and watching videos was thrilling, but seeing them in action in real life had to be amazing.

He was pretty sure that he broke his wrist. It hurt bad, but that wasn't going to stop him from seeing real life heroes.

"Wait up, ya moron!" Albin yelled.

He slowed at the corner before it went to the reactor stairs. He looked back at his panting brown-haired and red-faced friend.

~_you think he would be in better shape with keeping up with me~_

He smiled brightly and waved as Albin trudged up to him. "There are monsters up here! I don't want to get turned into a frog again, Zack!"

"I got a Maiden Kiss in my bag. We'll be okay," Zack said patting his hip, only to find that he didn't have his little bag attached. "Oops."

"Oops," Albin said with a dry tone. "Great. You lost it. Again!"

"I didn't lose it. I just think I left it under my bed."

"Oh. That is so much better," Albin said, pouting.

Zack grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he said and looked around.

"You're always sorry," Albin said. "Let's go back, Zack. The SOLDIERs will be coming back to town. We can see 'em there."

"But, that will be booooring," Zack said.

Albin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on. Seeing SOLDIERs in action!" Zack bounced. "It will be totally awesome!" He almost sang the last part.

Albin was going to protest further. Zack knew Albin. He always protested. That was what he did, but the look on his face shifted to fear. "Zack," Albin whispered. "There's bunch of Kimaras over there."

Zack slowly turned and saw seven slim bugs.

They didn't need to be worried about being turned into a frog, but worse. At least as a frog, they could run. Kimaras could cast Stop!

"Shit," Zack muttered.

"I don't have a ribbon!" Albin said. "Say you have a ribbon."

Zack shook his head. He had given his ribbon to Lira. It looked so good in her dark hair…

~_sucker for a pretty face~_

…and how she wore it in that ponytail of hers.

Albin gave him an evil eye. "You gave it to Lira!" he spoke in a harsh whisper. Zack could only smile as Albin sighed. "Can we run now?"

The Kimaras spotted them and seemed to be interested.

"Yeah. I say we run," Zack said and they started. He kept his pace slower so that he matched Albin. He wasn't going to leave his friend behind. Albin wasn't a slowpoke, by any means, but Zack was just faster.

"I don't even have a knife," Albin panted as they ran down the path.

Neither did Zack. They had not planned to go into the jungle today, but after being chased by a dog… well, they needed a place to hide for a couple of hours.

There was a large roar as a Grand Horn charged forward out of the bush and onto the path. Zack instinctively grabbed the shirt of his friend with his uninjured hand and brought him to an abrupt halt.

"Shit," Zack said as he realized that they were surrounded. A Grand Horn in the front, and Kimaras behind them.

Albin groaned as he looked frantically around him. "We're so screwed."

Zack agreed, but he didn't say anything as the monsters hissed towards them. The Grand Horn looked over at them lazily, but obviously still deciding if it was going to attack or move on.

One of the Kimaras rushed forward. Zack saw it out of the corner of his eye. He yanked Albin down as he spun and met the creature with his heavy boot, sending it flying back. Albin groaned as he hit the ground and cursed at him. Zack took a fighting stance, trying to keep all the monsters in sight. The Kimaras were looking pissed off. Thankfully, the Grand Horn didn't look like it was all that interested other than in shuffling its feet against the stony path.

"We need to run," Albin said as he hesitantly stood, still keeping himself hunched.

"I know," he whispered back, not taking his eyes off the Kimaras. They were hissing and tensing. If more than one attacked at once, he wasn't going to be able to do anything. Luckily, they were the type of monsters that travelled in a pack, but attacked one at a time. The winner got to be the pack leader after.

One of the Kimaras gave a loud hiss and raised itself on its hind legs. Zack prepared for the attack as the bug opened its wings and lunged. Zack pushed Albin back down to the ground. He jumped to the side so the Kimara missed its mark, but he was in a good position to grab the wing that was buzzing beside him. He grabbed it and yanked.

He didn't mean to do what he did next. He meant to throw the Kimara bug back at the others, hoping they would take the hint and go back to whatever cavern they crawled out of. But what he ended up doing was slipping on some of the gravel and the throw that was supposed to go right ended up going over his head and going left.

To where the Grand Horn was standing.

It roared as the insect hit it. The monster did not like the bug and stomped it.

~_well, that is one way to get rid of it~_

Albin gave out a scared cry from the ground. Zack looked down at him and saw his wide eyes looking at him scared and way too still. He knew what Stop looked like. Zack looked up, but it was too late.

He felt his whole body slow and stop. He couldn't even scream.

They would be lucky if they made it out alive.

An angry Grand Horn and a slew of angry Kimara bugs, plus the Stop spell. He would have cried if he could have.

* * *

First chapter… Of our dear Puppy seems to be in trouble….

Well… this will be a little different that my other teasing tale… there still be teasing, as I will not tell who Zack's _first_ was until the time comes, and I do plan on having you guessing, but I wanted to put some more history of Zack and why he joined SOLDIER … and I made him into a little troublemaker!!!

If you enjoyed, review and let me know…

The Grand Horn is the type from Crisis Core not the FFVII version, but the Crisis Core version. Just to clarify. Damn bitchy things to fight, if you played the game. I've said it before and I will say it again, I hate those damn Horns.

Thanks and don't be afraid to leave your comments.


	2. SOLDIER

**TEASE: PUPPY**

* * *

**Warning:  
**A Zack and unknown for now. I am not going to tell until it happens. fic… yaoi…eventually, won't be for awhile…if you don't like that…don't read.

**Author's Note**:

Zack meets his first SOLDIER.  
Zack is such… such a boy.

**Disclaimer:  
**Don't own the Final Fantasy fandom, just using for my own amusement

* * *

**SOLDIER**

* * *

Zack was scared.

~_gonna shit my pants~_

But he wasn't going to turn his eyes away from the impending doom. The monsters were going to rip them apart.

The Kimaras weren't pouncing yet. They were leery of the Grand Horn that just stomped one of there own. Zack knew that this wasn't going to remain a stalemate for much longer, and the Kimaras would act before Stop wore off.

He was able to roll his eyes down to see Albin lying on the ground, his eyes squeezed shut and tears running down his face.

~_they're all going to blame me~_

Zack focused on the Kimaras and tried really hard to move. He knew that it wasn't going to work, but he had to try. He couldn't just let his friend die because he wanted to see SOLDIERs in action. It wasn't Albin's fault that he was in this predicament.

~_all my fault~_

The Grand Horn made a roaring sound behind him. The Kimaras screeched and flapped their wings as they readied to attack. They were going to be stuck in the middle.

~_all my fault~_

The sound of two shots rang out. He saw a Kimara Bug drop to the ground and another twirl as it screeched. He wished he could turn his head to see where the shots were coming from.

"To the left," a deep voice rang out in the air.

There was another gunshot and a softer voice responded, "Copy."

The Grand Horn raised its head and roared.

~_all my fault~_

It was a SOLDIER.

A big SOLDIER with a huge sword on his back rushed forward. The SOLDIER effortlessly sliced the already wounded Kimara with a smaller sword that he had in his hand before turning his attention to the Grand Horn.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure in a dark suit circle around to the other side. He was holding a gun and he kneeled down and took another shot.

~_crap, don't shoot me~_

But the guy with the gun seemed to know what he was doing and so did the giant of a man. The SOLDIER effortlessly swung the sword in a grand arch and brought it down onto the nose of the Grand Horn.

The monster bellowed its discomfort. The large SOLDIER took a few steps back from it; his blue eyes darted and seemed to be taking the whole situation in with one quick look.

The gunman reloaded as the Kimaras seemed to be targeting him now. He wanted to yell at the guy to watch out as one got ready to pounce, but the man was ready and raised his gun in a steady fashion, then shot.

~_he's good~_

Zack rolled his eyes to where the SOLDIER had been standing, but he was gone. The Grand Horn was shaking its head and looked like it was trying to rub the wound on its nose. He heard another bug scream and felt some of the monster's blood splatter across his face. The large SOLDIER moved quickly as he dispatched another bug and the man in the dark suit emptied his gun into a monster that was lunging towards him.

~_weird outfit for the jungle~_

Albin was whimpering and shivering on the ground.

~_all my fault~_

He wanted to comfort his friend, but he couldn't get his lips to work. The spell had been a strong one.

The last Kimara Bug's scream was heard with an echo of a gunshot. The SOLDIER and the suited man stood so he could only see their backs as they both examined the Grand Horn.

The Grand Horn made a deep growling sound. It seemed to be sizing up the two men. "My gun won't do anything against that," the man in the suit said. The larger man just nodded and raised his small sword slightly.

~_why doesn't he use the big sword on his back?~_

Thankfully the Grand horn didn't seem to be interested in continuing the fight. It gave out a defiant roar and started to stomp into the forest.

Both his rescuers seemed to be relieved as the monster left. Their shoulders slumped and they let out deep sighs as if they were relieved that they didn't have to fight it.

Albin made a small noise from his position on the ground. The two men turned and Zack was able to examine them.

The big man was obviously a SOLDIER. He was wearing a Second Class uniform and the classic belly armour. He was massive. Zack didn't think there was anyone in town that would match the man's size.

~_well, except for Mr. Lempt, but he's fat~_

There was nothing fat about the SOLDIER. The man was at least six-foot-five, Zack estimated, and was nothing but solid muscle. The man's shoulders were so massive that Zack could only see the handle of the sword that he wore on his back.

~_he looked like he walked off a recruitment poster~_

His arms were thick and corded with muscle, and the rest of him looked as if there wasn't a soft part to him. His appearance looked a bit like his grandfather, but younger. The SOLDIER's broad jaw had a thin beard with a dusting of hair on his chin. His dark shaggy hair was at the length that reached the collar of his uniform sweater. The eyes of the SOLDIER would have made him gasp if he had the ability to move. They glowed a bright blue even in the middle of the day.

~_the eyes of a SOLDIER! I want that~_

The other guy was completely different. The man didn't look like a SOLDIER, especially in that dark suit.

_~he has to clean his face, he's got a bloody dot in the middle of his forehead~_

His hair was smooth, black and tied back in a short ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were dark and calculating as they darted between him and Albin. He was athletic-looking, but on the lean side.

He made Zack nervous as he checked his gun.

The SOLDIER smiled at them. "Are you two alright?" His voice was deep and pleasant-sounding. Zack tried to answer, but was only able to make a small peeping sound.

~_I meet a SOLDIER, and I sound like a fool~_

"I do not have any magic left," the man in the suit said. "Do you have any? I have an Esuna." A green ball appeared in the suited man's hand.

The SOLDIER shook his head. "Don't have any potions either. It looks like we will have to carry them back."

* * *

~_this is so humiliating~_

Zack didn't like being thrown over the shoulder of the SOLDIER as he walked into town, where everyone was looking at him.

"Zackary!"

He groaned. He didn't look up, but choose to keep his eyes closed as the SOLDIER let him slip off his shoulder. Gloved hands set him a bit unsteadily on the ground. The Stop had worn off, but he was still shaky. He looked over to see the suited man do the same with Albin, who looked a little stiff.

The man in the suit looked a little winded from carrying Albin.

The SOLDIER that carried him acted like his weight was nothing. He wanted to ask the SOLDIER his name, but his father was now standing in front of him. He bowed his head and looked at his feet.

"Is this yours?" the SOLDIER asked as he patted his shoulder.

~_I look like such a wimp~_

His father sighed heavily and Zack looked back at his feet. "Yeah. That's mine. Where did you find him?"

"Half way back from the reactor between some Kimara Bugs and a Grand Horn."

~_I'm so grounded~_

"Zackary!" He looked up at his father and smiled sheepishly at him.

"We were just out for a walk?" Zack made it into a question. He heard Albin groan. "Sorry." He used his best look that worked on his mom and sometimes his dad.

"Good try, son." He heard his father gasp. "Your arm!" His father grabbed him and he yelped as fresh pain shot to his shoulder.

"Ow," he whimpered and held it to his belly.

"How did you injure it? Was it the monsters?"

It was Albin that then spoke. "He jumped off a cliff."

He glared at his friend. Albin had his mother fawning over him now. The guy in the dark suit walked to stand beside the SOLDIER.

"What?!"

He shrank a bit at his father's yell. He was going to be grounded for two weeks.

~_great, now I'm going to get a lecture in front of a SOLDIER~_

The SOLDIER chuckled and patted his back in sympathy. "Don't be too hard on him. He did well before the monsters used Stop on them."

~_I did… well? A SOLDIER said I did well! Cool~_

He smiled brightly at the large man who was now looking at him amusingly, until his father gave a familiar sigh. "And where is the ribbon we got you?"

Zack gave his father that try-to-get-out-of-trouble look again.

"He gave it to Lira," Albin offered.

He turned to where his friend was standing and glared. He also got the glare from Albin's mom. She never really liked him.

~_can't blame her. I usually get him hurt~_

"Of course." He looked back to his dad. "Thank you, Mr. Hewley, for bringing my son back relatively uninjured."

The SOLDIER laughed. "I'm guessing that this is not an uncommon occurrence?"

~_great. Dad is going to embarrass me in front of the SOLDIER~_

"Can I go now?" Zack whined. He wanted to stay and find out more about the SOLDIER, but not if Albin and his father were going to continue to embarrass him.

It was Albin's mom that spoke next. "You both will go to the hospice and make sure everything is okay. Then I want you," she grabbed Albin's slumped shoulder, "to come right home and I will deal with you accordingly."

"You will do the same. I will talk to your mother before you get home," Zack heard his father add. Zack let out an involuntary groan and heard Albin do the same.

"No grumbling. You two brought it upon yourselves. Again," Zack's father said sternly and pointed to the hospice.

"Yes, Mr. Fair," Albin said.

"Right-o, Dad." He started to walk and received a swat on the back of the head.

"Quit being a smartass and get your butt moving."

The SOLDIER chuckled lightly as he crossed his arms and whispered something to the other man who smiled as well, but not as nicely as the SOLDIER.

He frowned as he looked back. He wanted to know more about the SOLDIER.

~_at least I got his last name. Hewley~_

* * *

Author Notes:

Zack is seeing SOLDIER Hewley through the eyes of a kid… so he looks much bigger than he actually is, even though Angeal is a pretty big guy.  
Who's the guy in the suit is, eh??  
I wonder how long Zack and Albin are going to be grounded!!


	3. Turk

**TEASE: PUPPY**

* * *

**Warning:**

A Zack and unknown for now. I am not going to tell until it happens. fic… yaoi…eventually, won't be for awhile,…if you don't like that…don't read.

**Author's Note**:

Zack meets his is introduced to his first Turk.

Zack still such a boy!

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own, just using for my own amusement

* * *

**TURK**

* * *

Zack blocked out the banter of the doctor. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it before. It was the same speech that he got every time he was in the hospice. "You have got to be more careful", "What were you thinking" and, "This could have been much worse. You are a lucky boy."

They were both given potions and sent home with another lecture about how they weren't cheap.

Albin gave him a sheepish, "Sorry for ratting you out."

"It's okay. Dad would have found out anyway," Zack said.

~_Dad always has ways of finding out~_

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head as he started to walk home. Mom was always the tougher of the two. He could sometimes get Dad to be lenient on him, being the only boy in his family, but mom would never have anything to do with it. Having four older sisters made Mom watch him like a hawk and so did his sisters.

Mom most likely already talked to Albin's mom and he was going to be grounded for three weeks.

He dragged his feet and stuffed a hand in his pocket. He couldn't stuff his other hand in; it was still swollen despite the potion and treatment. The doctor had also wrapped it in a horrible bright yellow tensor bandage.

~_at least I'll get out of peeling potatoes~_

Zack walked into the house and saw that the house was a wild hub of activity. He had forgotten that Mom was helping cook for the visitors and that perked him up.

~_I'll hopefully get to talk to the SOLDIER~_

"Zackary!"

Zack cringed and looked up at his mother who came charging out of the kitchen. Her hands immediately went to her hips and had a stern look on her face. "Today of all days!"

"Sorry, mom," Zack said and kept his eyes to the floor. It was the best way to help alleviate some of the anger. He had to at least look bashful and sorry for what he did.

"You are going to march yourself to the kitchen and you are going to start peeling the potatoes right now!" Her voice was stern.

He tilted his head up slightly and tilted his eyes up as well. He also held up his wrist.

~_I hate potatoes anyway. Rice tastes better~_

"That is no damn excuse. You did it to yourself," she said in a firm tone. "You are grounded for two weeks and," she paused, pointing at him with the wooden spoon in her hand. "And you are not having any dessert tonight! You're going to be serving the meal for the guests. They're coming over here and I don't have time to deal with your drama."

Mom turned on her heel and went back to her kitchen.

Zack was frozen in spot.

~_the SOLDIER is going to be in my house!~_

His brain was buzzing with delight and he refrained from jumping up and down at the thought. He bit his lip and help back the scream and the wanting to jump in the air, and he walked into the kitchen.

He would peel the stupid potatoes if he got to sit and eat a meal with a real live SOLDIER.

* * *

Zack didn't get to enjoy the dinner like he planned. He wasn't allowed to join the rest of his family at the table; he was forced to sit in the kitchen and try to strain to hear what was going on. He only got to see the SOLDIER …

~_his first name was Angeal~_

… a few times as he was bringing out the pots, the dessert …

_~ strawberries and cream. Don't like it anyway_~

… and cleaning up the dishes.

He only got to hear the SOLDIER talk to his father and the mayor about what happened at the reactor. He would peak around the corner to gawk at the SOLDIER as he ate the meal and complemented the food. The other guy was in the suit and looked almost as if he was bored and didn't want to be there.

He finally got the full name of the SOLDIER - Angeal Hewley. He thought that was a cool name. Angeal. The guy in the stiff-looking dark suit was named Tseng. He sat there like there was a board stuck to his back for the whole dinner and hardly spoke.

~_and he still has that dirt in the middle of his forehead~_

He finally was able to sneak out under the guise of collecting the dessert dishes. He kept looking at the large SOLDIER as he collected everything. His eyes were so bright and so blue and he seemed so relaxed.

They were talking about how they had to go to the reactor again tomorrow to ensure that the communications were working. He tried to hold back a smile that formed on his lips as he thought about the fact that he could see a SOLDIER in action.

"Don't think about it." Zack turned to see his father looking at him with narrowed eyes.

~_ I hate it that dad can read me like that~_

Angeal gave a chuckle and Zack turned to the SOLDIER as he took a drink of the beer that he held in his hand. His laugh was nice and his smile was large and warm. "Haven't you had enough excitement?"

"But I couldn't see you. I missed half the fight," Zack defended.

His father groaned and Angeal laughed again. The Turk smiled a bit but seemed to be hiding it behind the drink that he brought to his lips. He focused on the SOLDIER who was focused on him with his armful of plates.

"Zackary!"

He cringed slightly. He knew he shouldn't have said that but he really wanted to see the SOLDIER fight. From what he saw, it would have been awesome.

"It's all right, Mr. Fair," Angeal said. Zack smiled at the large man. "All young boys want to be in SOLDIER."

"Well, he is too young to think of things like this yet."

Zack frowned at his dad. He wanted to make a good impression on the SOLDIER and so far everything that he had done was doing very little with that.

"Give him a few more years and I am sure he will make a good addition," Angeal said as he finished his drink.

Zack wanted to say something more but his mom yelled from the kitchen for him. He quickly grabbed the dishes, bumping into the Turk, who gave him a glare …

~_this guy is a bit scary~_

… and hurried into the kitchen before he was grounded for another week.

He smiled as he went, though. It meant that they were going to be here for a couple more days and there was always the chance that he would get to see the SOLDIER use that big sword that he had on his back.

* * *

Tseng was greatly annoyed by the hyper boy.

"How heavy is that sword of his?"

Tseng was sitting at the desk in the mayor's office, typing at the computer and trying to ensure that there was proper communication with the reactor.

"How long has Angeal been in SOLDIER?"

The boy had been quiet when he first arrived and was told to do anything that he required while he worked. He assumed that it was his punishment for the antics yesterday. The boy did look quite upset that he was being forced to remain indoors.

~_ I would rather have him outside as well~_

Once the boy was done twisting and turning in his chair, he found the need to talk and he chose to ask questions about SOLDIER, specifically Angeal.

The fact that he had not answered a single question that the boy uttered did not stop him from asking.

"Do you know Sephiroth?"

Tseng was really trying to ignore him. He had wished that Angeal had taken the hyper kid with him, despite the dangers of the monsters that would be ahead. It was better than being bombarded with questions for the last two hours.

Zack sat beside him and leaned into him. "Whatcha doing?"

He resisted the urge to push him aside. "Working. Don't you have something else to do?" Tseng tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. The boy didn't seem to pick up on it.

"I'm not allowed to leave," Zack said, looking at the screen and showing him his wrapped wrist that looked already dirty and loose. "Dad said that I had to stay here in case you needed something."

~_great~_

Tseng turned back to the computer.

"What does that mean?" Zack said and he touched the screen. Tseng refrained from wanting to slap the hand away and took in a breath to control his frustration.

"That says it's not working," Tseng said and turned to him. The boy was looking at him curiously and he didn't much like the look on his face. He was way too curious for his own good.

~_he's trouble~_

The boy took his bottom lip in his teeth in a look of concentration, and suddenly reached up with a pointed finger. Tseng moved back a bit as the finger touched his forehead. "What's this?"

He pushed the boy away from him and watched him crash to the floor. He grunted and gave him large, blue hurt eyes.

"I'm trying to work," Tseng said abruptly and rubbed the dot on his forehead and glared at the boy, not bothering to hide his disdain in the touch. "If you want to help, get me some coffee."

Zack chewed his lip and nodded. He looked a little frightened, so that was good. He got to his feet and left the room.

~_maybe he'll stop asking questions~_

He fought with the computer for connection. It was in and out and that was not good for the reactor controls if the signal was not constant. He dialled Angeal's number and told him to check the transmitter.

As he finished the call, he was greeted by the reckless boy who was grinning widely at him and holding a cup of coffee out to him. "Two sugars, right?"

He took the coffee with a small sigh. He muttered out a 'thank you' that caused the boy to smile brightly at him.

Tseng focused back on the computer as it beeped to life so he could configure the operation. He wanted to get this done so he could return back to Shin-Ra and get out of the stuffy jungle.

Zack sat quietly in the chair in front of the desk for about ten minutes. Tseng sipped the coffee and was concentrating on the computer when he heard some creaking. He furrowed his brow and looked up to see that Zack had placed his feet on the desk and was rocking in his chair back and forth, leaning dangerously back and staring at the ceiling.

He opened his mouth to warn the boy about how dangerous the situation was and that he was going to crash to the floor, when the boy's knee straightened out a little too much.

Zack gave out a loud yell and crashed to the floor. Tseng moved his chair only a bit just to get a better look at the boy sprawled on the floor to make sure that he wasn't seriously injured.

"Ouchy," Zack said with a crimson face.

~_I will have to insist that I don't need an assistant when I get a chance~_

_

* * *

_

_Wow. What a long time between updates and a short one… Well, hope you like it anyway._


End file.
